donalds_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Untitled Stranger Things-Tarevender Story
The Untitled Stranger Things-Tarevender Story is an untitled story written by Donald Newton. It will feature elements of Stranger Things, Tarevender, Honor, and the MTV Scream show. Mostly of Stranger Things. Plot and Setting Kyloface targets Eleven Carter and begins murdering people close to her and her brother Daniel. As the siblings and their friends try and figure out who the killer is, secrets are exposed that involve a conspiracy under the guide of a secret organization. Characters Eleven.jpg|ELEVEN CARTER (12): Eleven is the final girl of the story. She is Daniel's little sister and Debra's daughter. Her father is unknown. Kyloface is targeting her for someone. She is related to the Carter family of The Honor Stories. But her relations to them is unknown currently. Daniel Carter.png|DANIEL CARTER (16): Daniel is the final boy of the story. He is Eleven's older brother and Debra's son. Daniel is very protective of his little sister and love interest Kay. When Kyloface targets Eleven, he will be a major target for murder as he's close to Eleven. He is related to the Carter family of The Honor Stories. But his relations to them is unknown currently. Kay.png|KAY RUSSELL (16): Kay is the secondary final girl of the story. She is Daniel's love interest. She becomes close to Eleven to win her approval for Daniel much like Abby did for Nancy in the original Honor stories. As a result of being close to Daniel and Eleven, Kay becomes a major target of Kyloface. 6830842-750-1000.jpg|JORDAN CASEY (16): Jordan is Daniel's best friend. He is a rebel like Scott with hints of Dallas Winston from The Outsiders in him. Despite being a troublemaker, Jordan is loyal and protective of his friends. When Eleven becomes a target, Jordan will do whatever it takes to protect her and Daniel from the Kyloface. Mike Wheeler.png|MIKE WHEELER (12): Mike is a secondary final boy. He has a big crush on Eleven despite her being different and considered weird to his friends. When the murders begin, Mike will try to be there for Eleven. He may become a target as a result of getting close to her. a19389d9-9fee-4b02-85da-344275b37fe1.jpg|UNDERWOOD (16): Underwood is the traditional Randy/Noah geek of the group. He uses movies and TV shows to figure out clues about the killer. When Kyloface targets Eleven, he will use this to figure out why the killer is after the little girl. 150169636148457.jpeg|STEVE HARRINGTON (16): Steve is part of Daniel's group of friends. He is dating Nancy Wheeler. He is sometimes a jerk but is deep down a good guy. He becomes a target of Kyloface. NancyWheeler.png|NANCY WHEELER (16): Nancy is part of Daniel's group of friends. She is dating Steve Harrington and is best friends with Barb Holland. She becomes a target of Kyloface. Barb.png|BARB HOLLAND (16): Barb is part of Daniel's group of friends. She is best friends with Nancy. She becomes a target of Kyloface. Rob Lowe.jpg|MICHAEL GELLAR (16): Michael is a friend of the Daniel's and apart of his group. He becomes a major target of Kyloface. He is dating Kristen Hoffman. 67c1a7d809adf12968dfd249b90141af--pictures-of-teen-movies.jpg|KRISTEN HOFFMAN (16): Kristen is Michael's girlfriend and Kay's best friend. She often encourages Kay to get with Daniel. She is part of Daniel's group of friends and becomes a target of Kyloface as a result. joyce-byers.jpg|DEBRA CARTER (38): Debra is Daniel and Eleven's mother. She loves her children very much and will do anything to protect them. She is keeping a secret about Eleven's father. But those secrets are threatened when Kyloface is targeting Eleven. She had a past relationship with Sheriff Hopper in the past. She becomes close to Hopper again when the murders occur. She is related to the Carter family of The Honor Stories. But her relations to them is unknown currently. JimHopper-1-.png|JIM HOPPER (38): Hopper is the Sheriff of Clearwood. When the murders begin and Eleven becomes a target, he becomes very protective of the Carter. It's revealed that he and Debra had a relationship in the past. A twist about his relationship with Debra will be revealed in the story. 150174687174379 (2).jpeg|EDWARD PETERSON (40s): Peterson is Eleven's principal, who becomes protective of her when she begins to feel afraid over the murders. Despite being a principal, he serves a father figure to her. Kylo-Ren.png|KYLOFACE (??): Kyloface is the killer of the story. He is part of a criminal organization that targets Eleven. He will be revealed at the end of the story. No Picture Available.png|MYSTERIOUS BOSS (??): The Mysterious Boss is Kyloface's boss. He is the leader of the secret criminal organization behind Kyloface and the mastermind of the murders. Should there be a sequel, he'll be revealed in the third story. Chapter 1 TEASER: Nora finds a horrifying scene in her kitchen and is attacked by Kyloface. Chapter 2 TEASER: We meet Daniel and Eleven Carter and follow them in their daily life. Daniel belongs to a group of friends and Eleven is a lonely girl who has a crush. Chapter 3 TEASER: We learn why Kyloface was targeting Nora. But Kyloface is assigned a new target; Eleven. Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10